Character Idea/Sardegna/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's an Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland, the first since a long time. Sardegna looks like an old man with brown/grey hair and a black glasses. This Glasses is a knockable Costume. He also has a small blue eyes, small nose, small ears and big black eyebrows. When his Power Button is activated, he will transform in a old tourist guy with a wheelchair. He can race with this wheelchair and push the opponent hard away. Also comes there lots of saffron flowers from the ground that push the opponent in the air (saffron flowers are purple flowers). Power Shots Sardegna has just like all new Characters 2 Power Shots. Saffron Flowers Shot (Ground Shot) A big hill appears on the side of Sardegna and he will go on it with his wheelchair. Around Sardegna a lot of saffron flowers will appear and there will come so much that you can't see Sardegna anymore. On the side of the opponent also a lots of saffron flowers will appear and they push the opponent in the air just like as by the Power Button Effect. On a random time, 2 or 3 seconds later mostly, Sardegna will reappear on the field and race with his wheelchair of the hill in the goal of the opponent. Sardegna has a big bag with saffrons (Now it are the spices) and that bag carries the ball. This Ground Shot is hard, because the saffron flowers always push the opponent in the air and he has almost no chance to hold Sardegna while he is pushed in the air. Also is it always on a random time when Sardegna will come off the hill. There is still a trick to be not pushed in the air by the saffron flowers. Wait somewhere and always jump to a place where is no saffron flower. If you do it right, there are still some places where comes no saffron flowers and you will not pushed in the air. Then you can kick by the right time and counter the Power Shot. Also sometimes the ball can end in Sardegna's own goal, but this is very rarely. Lotus Esprit Shot (Air Shot) Sardegna will still hang in the air and a big Lotus Esprit will come on the field and Sardegna will jump off his wheelchair. The wheelchar will be pushed towars the opponet and when he touches it he will hard knocked away and the wheelchair explodes. Sardegna is now in the Lotus Esprit and a threshold will appear before the Lotus Esprit on the side of Sardegna. After the threshold will be water. Sardegna will start riding and goes on the threshold high in the air, his car will change to a submarine and Sardegna goes underwater. When you are using this Power Shot, the opponent almost always thinks the Lotus Esprit will come right to the opponent, but this doesn't happen. The Lotus Esprit is now disappeared and 1 or 2 seconds later it will come out of the water on the place where the opponent is standing. He will be pushed high in the air and in the background you see he appear in the audience of the stadium. The Lotus Esprit will now fall back on the field, transform back in a car and drive hard in the goal of the opponent. If you are not on the place where the Lotus Esprit comes back on the field, you must stand before your goal and try to counter the Power Shot. When you do this not, you will be pushed hard away and disappear in your goal. This Power Shot is seen to be very hard, because you first must dodge the Lotus Esprit to not knock you and then you also have to counter it or use your own Power Shot to stop it. Also you never know what the Lotus Esprit does (Just like in the movie) and you that makes it hard. Lotus Esprit Gadgets Shot (Counter Attack) Again the Lotus Esprit will appear on the field and Sardegna goes in it. The Lotus Esprit will stop on Sardegna's side of the field. It will first start shooting ink to the opponent. When he comes under it, he can't walk fastly and must first jump sometimes to come away under it. Then a big truck will appear on the background of the stadium and the Lotus Esprit shoots 2 rockets. One goes in the air and the other one goes to the truck. In the truck are lots of pillows and it will totally explode. All the feathers of the pillows comes on the stadium and the Lotus Esprit and the opponent will also appear. Not later the Lotus Esprit drives fast to the opponent and he will be pushed hard away and disappear in his goal. Then all the feathers will disappear and the second rocket with the ball will fly into the goal of the opponent. This Counter Attack is hard, because it has lots of things that makes it better. The ink, feathers and the Lotus Esprit makes you it all harder to knock the rocket that will suddenly end in your goal. Also always the first time you see this Counter Attack you will think that the Lotus Esprit has the ball, but you must jump over it, so you can touch the rocket that has the ball. But when you know this, the Counter Attack is easier, but not very easier. Unlock Requirements Win the Death Mode with 100 Counter Attacks. Costume It's the Submarine Costume. It looks like a big black submarine on the head of Sardegna. After 3 seconds, the Submarine will become longer and when the opponent touches it, he will be eaten and disappear into the Submarine. After a few seconds he will be back on the field. This Costume is similar to the Dragon or Wolf Costume, but you already know it's better, because it makes himself longer as the Dragon or Wolf. It's an SS Rank Costume. Stats Bonus *Speed Upgrade: +5 *Kick Upgrade: +3 *Jump Upgrade: +3 *Dash Upgrade: +5 *Power Upgrade: +5 Trivia *Sardegna is an island of Italy in the Meditterean Sea. West of it lies Spain and Andorra. North of are France, Monaco and Corsica (The Idea of Corsics is coming soon). Eastern of it is Italy. *Sardegna is known as the island where the people becomes the oldest. That's why Sardegna is an old man. *Sardegna is also known as the biggest with Saffron. Saffron is a spice that comes out Saffron Flowers. That's why they are in the Power Button Effect and Ground Shot. *The Air Shot, Counter Attack and Costume makes all a big reference to the James Bond movie: The Spy Who Loved Me. In 1 scene of that movie James Bond has a Lotus Esprit that can transform in a submarine (Reason for the Air Shot). It also has a lot of gadgets and that's why that is in the Counter Attack. Also all gadgets that I used in my idea are in that Counter Attack. The ink that James Bond use to stop the villain Jaws. And the feathers of the pillows that help James Bond to defeat a henchen on a motorcycle. Also is the rocket used to let the helicopter with Naomi explode. But why this all for Sardegna? That whole scene was on Sardegna! *Not only the Air Shot and Counter Attack makes a reference to the James Bond movie: The Spy Who Loved me. The Costume also does. That whole movies is about James Bond that with help from the Russian spy Anya Amasova to find stolen submarines that were stolen by the villain called Karl Stromberg. In that movie they use a bigger submarine to eat smaller submarines. The big Submarine is in the Costume and that's the reason of the Costume. Also the complete base of Karl Stromberg with the submarines was on Sardegna. Another reason for using that for Sardegna. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland